In conventional poker games, players play against one another to win a pot, commonly known as “player-banked” games. In such poker games, a casino or other gaming establishment hosting the game may receive its funds by charging a room, table, or seat fee to participants, by charging an hourly rate for participation, or by taking a commission (e.g., a rake) on wagers. Losses from players are redistributed to other players. However, modified poker games and other wagering games, such as blackjack, may pit players against a dealer and are commonly known as “house-banked” games. In such games, a casino or other gaming establishment hosting the game may receive its funds directly from losing wagers made by the players, which may average out to a certain percentage of wagers (i.e., a “house advantage”) for the game. Suboptimal play by players may result in additional funds beyond a theoretical house advantage (i.e., the percent of wagers the house is expected to retain assuming that players and dealers engage in optimal strategic play and cheating does not occur) being collected by the house, which may increase house profits.